metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit
:For other uses, see Spirit (Disambiguation). Spirits are a power-up in the forthcoming Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. They will play a major role in the adventure mode, World of Light, where they assist the fighters in defeating Galeem, the main antagonist. Spirits are non-playable characters from Nintendo and third-party franchises who have lost their physical forms because of Galeem's attack, and have been turned into souls. This even includes characters who appear in Ultimate as Assist Trophies, such as Knuckles the Echidna. Some Spirits are not even of characters, but equipment, such as Samus Aran's Gunship. There are also Spirits depicting playable fighters in other forms or outfits (such as Meta Ridley from Metroid Prime), but they do not serve a gameplay purpose and exist for art and nostalgia purposes. After being hinted at in the August 11, 2018 Nintendo Direct, and following speculation, Spirits were unveiled in the November 1 Direct the same year. Spirits take the place of the trophies, stickers and equipment from the previous games in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Over 500 Spirits are known to be included in the game as of this writing. They are separated into novice, advanced, ace and legend classes. A Primary Spirit enhances the fighter's stats, while a Support Spirit gives passive bonuses such as having them start with an item or resist certain status effects. Spirits are consumed if equipped to an amiibo fighter. ''Metroid'' spirits Primary *Adam Malkovich (Metroid: Other M - Novice class, Shield type, 2 support slots) *Samus Aran (Military Dress) (Metroid: Other M) *Zebesian (Super Metroid - Advanced class, Balanced type) *Zoomer (Metroid: Zero Mission - Novice class, Shield type, 1 support slot) Support *Diggernaut (Metroid: Samus Returns - Advanced class, Bury Immunity, 1 slot) *Gravity Suit (Metroid Prime - Advanced class, Lava-Floor Resist, 1 slot) *Gunship (Super Metroid - Energy Shot Attack / Resistance ↑) *Parasite Queen (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Advanced class, 2 slots) Fighter *Meta Ridley (Metroid Prime) Unclassified These Spirits have been confirmed through gameplay footage or the Ultimate website, but their type has not yet been revealed. *Galactic Federation Mech (Metroid Prime: Federation Force) *Metroid larva (Metroid: Samus Returns) *Ridley Robot (Metroid: Zero Mission) Gallery SSBU Spirits Website.png|The Spirits on the website SSBU Diggernaut Spirit.png|Diggernaut and Parasite Queen as Spirits SSBU Federation Force Mech Spirit.jpg|The Galactic Federation Mech hunting for treasure in the Ruins SSBU Gravity Suit Spirit.png|The Gravity Suit as a Spirit SSBU Meta Ridley Fighter Spirit.jpg|Meta Ridley unlocked as a Fighter Spirit Metroid in Spirits SSBU.png|Metroid larva as a Spirit SSBU Ridley Robot Spirit.png|Ridley Robot as a Spirit SSBU Military Dress Spirit.png|Samus Aran (Military Dress) as a Spirit Zebesian Spirits SSBU.png|The Zebesian being sent back to the real world Source artwork Metroid Other M Adam Malkovich.png|Adam Malkovich Diggernaut.png|Diggernaut Hero-blue-mech.png|Galactic Federation Mech Samus p3.jpg|Gravity Suit SSBU Gunship Support Spirit.png|Gunship M1 C Ridly01 ad.jpg|Meta Ridley MSR Larva Metroid artwork.png|Metroid larva MZM Robot Ridley Edited.png|Ridley Robot Mom youngsamus.jpg|Samus Aran (Military Dress) Smart tour.jpg|Zebesian Geemer.jpg|Zoomer Category:Spirits Category:Super Smash Bros.